videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Uproar (Remade)
NOTE: For those of you wondering about Super Smash Bros. Uproar, this is the new page, with the same name. This is a better and remade version of the original version. Super Smash Bros. Uproar is the latest and 5th installment of the ''Smash Bros. Series. It includes most of the features from SSB4, but is new and improved. Just like it's previous installment, it is set for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay For those who have already seen gameplay of SSB4, will be quite familiar with ''Super Smash Bros. Uproar's gameplay, featuring many similarities. Added with new improvements, such as the graphics of the Nintendo 3DS of the playable fighters now have a thinner black outerline. As of the Wii U, it is still the same as before. Just like it's previous installments, the goal is to K.O your opponents. To do this, you must raise their damage percentage by dealing damage on the opponent. Once their damage percentage has been at least above 150%, you may use a smash attack to throw them off the stage. Though certain fighters have a way of getting back on the stage and others are heavier, so they may be harder to defeat than the rest! The gameplay also give very silghty different details now, such as the Wii U version is represnted by blue fire, thus each character when their trailers are shown either have blue fire (For N3DS) or red fire (For Wii U) that go across their splash art in a horizontal line, indicating what console they are in, but if they are exclusive to both, they will have purple fire instead. New Feature (Challenger Approaching) In the newest installment, a certain new feature has been added to the challengers approaching. Now, certain challenges may come in pairs, for ex. Luigi and E. Gadd due to them being from Luigi's Mansion and both being locked. Modes Time Time mode is the default. You select a certain amount of time for your match, and then you duke it out to see who gets the most KOs. Stock Probably the most used/preferred mode of them all, Stock Mode grants each player a set amount of lives or "stocks". Once all your stocks are gone, you are out. Coin Purely for fun and madness, Coin Mode works by having coins come out of characters who are attacked or KO'd. Although the opponents can collect these coins, the player who got hit/KO'd will not lose anything. The winner is the player with the most coins at the end of the match. Stamina Stamina Mode works like most normal fighting games. Each player gets a set amount of HP. Once that HP is all gone, you are out. Smash For The Flag Inspired by Capture The Flag, Smash For The Flag is a brand new mode which takes multiple characters and splits them into 4 groups, each having 4 members. The player's goal is to then choose a path and while on that path, you can go to another path but along the way, if you do bump into one of your opponents, you will be challenged. The gola is to go to another opponent's base and get their flag and bring it back. If you're holding the flag and do get challenged but lose, your flag will fly onto the opponent's hands if he wins. The first group to bring an opponent's team flag wins the game. Characters If you would like the know about the trailers about the characters, link here . Both Console Exclusive= |-| Uproar U (Wii U) Exclusive= |-| Uproar 3D (N3DS) Exclusive= Unlocking Critica # Ness - Do 5 matches # Wario & Waluigi - Do 15 matches # Snake - Play Classic Mode on 6.5 difficulty or more with a Guest Character (Sonic, Mega Man, etc.)/Do 25 matches with a Guest Character # Dr. Mario - Play Classic Mode on 6.5 difficulty or more with Mario/Do 25 matches with Mario # Bowser Jr. - Play Classic Mode on 6.5 difficulty or more with Bowser/Do 25 matches with Bowser # Ganondorf & Ghirahim - Do 50 matches with Legend Of Zelda characters # Dixie Kong - Do 25 matches with Diddy Kong/Play Classic Mode once # Pichu - Do 25 matches with Pikachu Items There is a vairety of items included, each having their own unique useful ability. Some though, are very weak unlike others, which may be very powerful. Main Article:Super Smash Bros. Uproar/Items Stages Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games